


His Promise

by MermaidOdair



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3662571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidOdair/pseuds/MermaidOdair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid promised his wife and daughter that he would travel with them, but work gets in the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr request from a lovely anon.

He knows that they wouldn’t have time. They would have to cancel their family trip to visit his hometown again. Spencer is aware that the chances of them getting home tonight are slim, even if they had just finshed the case; it is too late anyway for their pilot to fly.  
But the thing is: Spencer absolutely hates to have and cancel this family trip. His daughter already didn’t got to met her grandmother much and when she has a chance to he has to cancel again due to his mad work schedule.  
"It’s fine, Dad." Aisling says over the phone; but he knows that it isn’t. This is something they had looked forward to for months and he won’t be the one to ruin it.  
When Aisling passes the phone to her mother, Spencer had already made his mind. “Spence?”  
"Don’t unpack, Mae." He says to her full of determunation "I’m going home, I will take a plane, a car, the jet, anything."  
"Really?" Maeve asks surprised at hearing his words. She never doubts how far Spencer would go to make her and Aisling happy but traveling in the middle if the night to go with them tomorrow really means a lot to her.  
"I will do anything to my two favorite girls." He says "I will go now."  
"Be safe. Love you." Maeve says and he can hear his daughter squealing with joy in the background.  
"I will." He says as he hungs up and calls the airport to get a plane to DC, only to be told that there was already a ticket bought in the name of Dr. Spencer Reid.  
He looks chocked but Hotch is in front of him with a unusual grin in his face.  
"I called Garcia." He explains simply "Don’t miss those moments Reid, you can regret it."  
"Thank you." Is all Spencer answers as he jumps in the cab that will begin his journey to keep his promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts.


End file.
